A Truth full of Lies
by Not-aThinker14
Summary: No matter where you run, no matter what the future may hold or what the past may destroy, little lies are hidden in places where no being could ever imagine possible. Because you always start with the truth and end with the truth. A truth full of lies, that is. Rated M for mild language. Unless you're a fucked up twelve year old, you're decent enough to read this :D


**I've been told that emotions are the things that really set you free… yet, I've also been told otherwise… I just… I don't know who to agree with…**

_When a man's emotionless mind finally catches up with his past and beats some sense into him, what is his last resolve going to be? What will he do when he finally learns the truth? Finds feelings that he'd abandoned years ago?_

_Creates his identity for the first time?_

_It all started with the truth and ended with the truth._

_A truth full of lies._

* * *

**A Truth full of Lies**

========I========

Pain

* * *

It was all a lie.

For the first time… for the very first time I could remember… I felt a wave of pain in my chest.

But I knew this wasn't any ordinary pain, or injury. I tried to brush my fingers against the skin that dared to block by hands from grasping my heart.

This wasn't any ordinary pain… no, it hurt like no other. No physical pain could ever rival the amount of stings that were buzzing inside of my chest. And I knew it couldn't be fixed.

And this surprisingly managed to trigger my mind. Never had I ever been through this experience before. This was worse than any sword cut, punch or a kunai I've ever received.

Not to mention those bullet shots. Hurts like a bitch. Still does.

But during that wave of pain, my mind decided that enough was enough. It decided to bring out from all those years what it did best.

To think.

Think.

It was such a funny word. And it still is.

Never in my physical life did I ever have to think about anything. My life was plain, simple and incredibly straightforward.

Take the orders. Complete the missions.

As far as I could remember, I've always been told, commanded and practically burnt into my mind that if I just threw everything away… My pain, my feelings, thoughts, identity… I could finally be at true peace, to be at one with nature and the world itself. To be one with everything and nothing.

To be an emotionless tool.

But now, now that I can finally think and learn the ways of a human, only two words ever escape my lips when those torturous teachings resurfaced into my mind.

Bull. Shit.

I hated my life.

What else could be said? More importantly, what else could be done? My life, my dreams, my existence…

It was all a lie.

Many could question my state of mind, and yet still do. Was I traumatized? Was I insane? Was I, by any means, satisfied?

. . .

I was all, but so was I none.

Yet, even after all this… 'thinking', I still had one question. One that I had left in the corner of my empty mind to vanish into nothingness, only to reconsider it once again as my sanity depended on it.

How did I regain my emotions?

It all happened on that one day. When the sun turned black and the moon shone a blood, crimson red.

When the day turned red and the night and stars were no more.

The day…

The day when I finally discovered everything.

* * *

**AN**: Sweet! I finally made a fanfic! Please leave constructive reviews and anything of the sort. And yeah, people might be thinking, "He made way too much suspense…" Hey, give the guy a break. This was his first time 'thinking'. It makes sense… kinda. Oh well, I may not update in a while, since school's practically trying to kill me now with that horrible stuff called homework, so yeah! Thanks for spending your time reading this fanfic, and I'll catch ya later! Sorry if it seemed kinda short, but I figured that a good chapter ending should end with face clawing cliff hangers and a huge, tense suspense. Only for me to laugh at your faces when you find out this story's just been CUT OFF SO QUICKLY! HELL YEAH!

Oh, and yeah, the main character's gonna be our favourite blond idiot.

Not-aThinker14, ready to take a NAP!


End file.
